


Winchester Vampires

by LivingInAFandomWorld



Series: Supernatural One-shots(and More) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Vampire Bites, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sam Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAFandomWorld/pseuds/LivingInAFandomWorld
Summary: Lucky for the hunter, Emily, not all the vampires she becomes cornered by are viscous, blood sucking fiends. Two of them are old hunters that will save her, though she earns herself a bite in the process by one very tall vampire...





	

_Shit_ , that's all that was running through my mind. As well as numerous other profanities, but shit was at the top of the list. The reason it is, is due to the fact that four very angry vampires are approaching me. They had somehow -to my stupidity- managed to corner me, knowing that I was with no escape. There's no way of me escaping, my machete had been thrown across the dark room, out of reach, and I had no other weapons on me -I had thought that what I was hunting was a single vampire, not a nest. This is the sort of time I wished for a hunting partner, someone who would always have my back.

Once again, _shit_ , swam it's way through my mind, panic, now stabbing at me. I have to get out of this mess, I need to. I couldn't die knowing these vampires could be killing other people, causing pain as I ventured upwards -to which I hope is to Heaven. I needed to kill these monsters, but I can't in my current state.

The weird thing about these vampires, is the fact they weren't attacking, the two that are closer, seem to have more power over the two behind, keeping them from attacking me. The one that is closest, the tallest of them all, moves forward, his hands rushing to my wrists, keeping them pinned to my sides, he gives me a... pained expression.

He slowly moves his lips to my ear, whispering so quietly I nearly miss heard him, "keep still." I did. Not because he told me to, but because I was too scared to move. His longish hair swept against my cheek as he placed his lips on my neck, not moving. I felt no pain in the next seconds, nothing pointy on my skin. He wasn't biting me. I realised after a second, that my eyes are closed, so I open them, looking at the other vampires. They hadn't moved any closer, the other leader seemed to be keeping them back with a hard glare.

"Let me-" I start to plead, but my pleas are cut short when the vampire who's lips are still on my neck hushes me with a murmur.

"Shh..."

I gulp.

"Are we going to eat or not?" My eyes shoot to one of the vampires further back, a wicked smirk on her lips, a scary glint in her eye, she moves forward. I let out a small whimper. Anyone in my situation would be scared, no matter how good of a hunter you may be, this is scary.

"You can... afterwards." The vampire by me speaks, my eyes widen, _oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit._ I feel gentle large hands start to slide up my arms, turning me around. "Shh..." he murmurs again. I try to keep my breathing steady as he guides me away, footsteps following behind us. His fingers rub on my arm, a strangely human interaction, that felt wrong -yet right at the same time.

I see a gap, with some light shining through as we head through dark hallways, the vampire leads me in that direction. As soon as he opens the door wide enough, he walks in quickly, with me in front and another vampire behind him, the door shuts. He slowly removes his hands from my arms, then puts his hands in the air to show that he is no enemy, as I spin around and back up. I look around for an object, a weapon to kill these sons of bitches. Seeing no possible weapon, I try to put more distance between me and the vampires, which I could now clearly see, due to there being a little more light -and to my surprise, these vampires are actually handsome, well built and kind -but tough looking. This was surprising to me, many of my past encounters with vampires prove how ugly they are.

The two vampires are over 6', both gorgeous. The vampire closest has longish, brown, perfect looking hair, muscles that men could dream of and kind, patient looking eyes, his smile held sadness -yet it too looked kind. The man behind him isn't as tall, he's slightly older with short, dirty blond hair, bright green eyes and a determined expression, he's just as good looking. They both didn't seem to be a threat, but how could I think that, when they are _vampires_ , all vampires are a threat, never mind who they are or who they were. Just because they _look_ nice, doesn't mean they are.

"I promise, we aren't gonna hurt you, trust me." I look at him in confusion. What was he talking about? Of course he's going to hurt me, he's a vampire! I shake my head at him furiously, I wasn't going to fall in his trap. I back up as much as I can, 'til I come against the wall, my arms palms pressed on the walk. I watched as the man looked over his shoulder to the other, a sad frown on his face. Why wasn't he killing me? Was this his way of having fun with his meal? Making them think he's nice? Questions shot through my mind.

"Y-you promise!?" I exclaim, anger rising. "And trust! How am I supposed to trust a vampire? Is this some sort of game?" I raise a 'brow, staring at the vampire. We shouldn't be talking, we should be trying to kill each other. He suddenly moves forwards, grabbing my arms and stilling me. I hold my breath, looking away.

" _I_ am not like them, okay. Me and my brother, we don't kill or drink from humans."

"Don't fucking lie!" I attempt to move, but he keeps me still. For some reason he then goes on to tell me their names, as if it would make me calm down, _trust_ him.

"I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean."

"And!?" I shout, my next attempt to scream is muffled by his inhuman sized hand. My eyes wide, I breath heavily through my nose. Maybe if I acted calm, he would release me? Maybe I could get through that door, get away, but the brother -Dean - is in the way. Sam looks over to his brother, when Dean catches his look he rolls his eyes and comes closer to us. He looks right into my eyes.

"If we _were_ gonna eat you -you'd fuckin' know it."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Hey, you weren't getting anywhere, 'part from feelin' her up." Dean eyes Sam's hands, that are still keeping me still, Dean then puts his hands up innocently and turns around. I carry on staying still as Sam's hands slide away from my arms, warmth trailing them.

"What's your name?" He asks, taking a small step back and raking a hand through his hair. I hesitate as I watch him throw a weary look over his shoulder towards the door.

"Emily. I-it's Emily." I stutter. I didn't know what to do -finding a way out seemed pointless; two vampires inside and outside this room would prove incredibly difficult without a possible weapon to chop off their heads. These two vampires would have to have my trust for the small time being, then, I could hopefully behead them. I'm considering stabbing vampires in the back; if I miss, this could go majorly wrong.

"Pretty name." He murmurs, walking over to the door that leads to the other vampires. He opens it a little and peers through. He turns to Dean, "she's getting closer; she's hungry."

"Who?" I blurt, then put a hand over my mouth, as if now I was to be punished for speaking when not spoken to.

"Tara. She's one of the vampires that _do_ kill humans," he then whispers, "we're trying to kill her before she can kill anyone else."

"You're a vampire, though. Why would you kill her? You're the same." He closes the door and turns to face me, Dean taking his place at the door.

"Me and Dean used to be hunters -like you Emily- but we got turned on one of our hunts, vampires piled on us... you know how the rest goes." Dean suddenly makes an alarmed noise, panic on his face.

"There's more," he tries to say it calmly, but a little worry passes onto his voice. More? More vampires. Now there's no chance of me escaping.

"I need you to let me bite you." Sam states, gripping my shoulders, I try to back away.

"No."

"Emily."

"They're getting closer." Dean voices over me repeatedly declining Sam.

"I don't want have to do this but-" Sam's hand from my right shoulder slides to my neck in a hurry, he grabs it tight and brings his mouth to the left of my neck. He plunges his many fangs into my neck, I scream. All those movies got it wrong, at no point is a vampire bite pleasurable. It fucking hurts. Having fangs -sharp jagged teeth pierce your skin and draw blood will _never_ be pleasurable. I don't care how sick you are, it won't be nice. This was the second time I'd been bitten and it definitely felt different, the bite felt restricted and actually not as painful -as if Sam didn't want me to feel it. The blood came next, I could feel his sucks as he drew the blood out, I could feel the gulp as he swallowed it.

I was beginning to feel light headed, but I fought it, keeping my eyes open, whilst silently moaning in pain. I couldn't struggle against him, as he had his left hand still grappling my neck and his right sliding around my waist, I'd have bruises if I survived this. I eyed Dean as he watched his brother and me wearily, with a touch of hunger in his gaze. He blinked several times before looking at the door as it opens. The female vampire from before comes in, her eyes going straight to us.

"Oh." She murmurs, backing away. Something in the air must've gone hostile, as when she came in, Sam retracted his teeth from my skin and brought his head up, fast. His hair flew around his head as he let go of me and proceeded to advance on Tara, a deadly smile on his lips. Dean slowly made his way over to me, picking me up bridal style. He moves my head aside and swore under his breath, seeing the mess on my neck.

"Dean... take Emily." Dean did as he was told, moving carefully with me in his hands. Before my eyes closed on their own, I heard a faint snarl followed by screams. I fell into a deep unconscious state.

-

I groaned as I came to, my eyes opening slowly. A faint pain filled my neck, my hand flew to it. My hand landed on some sort of padding, a plaster? A bandage. Eventually everything came back to me -that which I could remember anyway. I remember being cornered by two vampires, though there were more, I remember being scared as... Sam led me away, after that comment from Tara, and then Sam biting me. That's basically all I remember. I don't know how I got where I am.

Where I am is a cream coloured plain room. I lay on a big bed, a pillow tucked under my head and covers pulled up. The room had encased weapons and books on the wall and next to the bed, there's a table with a glass of water and a tablet. I quickly take the tablet and water, chugging it down dangerously, too desperate to take my time. After, I swing me legs out from under the covers, off my bed and stand, wobbling a little. The door is wide open, showing me that I'm not trapped, I head through it.

It takes a while, but I manage to navigate the halls, until I spot a moving body, Dean. He turns around and sees me, a surprised look on his face, he stands up.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I question, for a second forgetting that he's a vampire. I keep at one side of the room, ready to escape if needed.

"Around 15 hours." I nod.

"Where are we?"

He looks around with a fond smile, "This is where we live." It certainly is large, with the amount of hallways I had to travel through and the size of this room, it was no normal house. It had a large amount of weapons wherever you looked, which gave me an easy way to kill Dean and Sam. But a feeling deep down told me that I wasn't going to kill them, that killing them was wrong. I shouldn't feel that way though, I _should_ kill them, but every second I waited, the need to kill them drizzled away.

"Huh... Where's your brother?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck, "he's -uh, still cooling down."

"Wh- oh." I had heard the screams before I had fallen unconscious, it'd sounded like Sam had gone crazy, he looked it with my blood smudged around his mouth and on his chin. But it had been hours since that'd happened, that's an awful long time to calm down.

"You want somethin' to eat?" He makes his way to the door, an expectant look on his face.

"Yeah... thanks." In a way, I was also thanking him for carrying me home and patching up my neck. He nods and walks away. I sit down, taking in the view of this place, as I looked closer, it seemed older -after having that thought,  I decided that this place is very old.

"I'm sorry about last night." I shoot up from my chair and face the new voice, it's Sam. He's resting against the doorway, arms crossed, a friendly smile on display. He looked the same as last night -yet less dangerous and more welcoming.

"Oh," subconsciously my hand travels to my neck, his eyes follow the movement.

"That usually doesn't happen -after I feed." He draws his eyebrows in, "I don't know what came over me." His eyes meet mine.

That feeling to kill him, had nearly gone. But isn't that wrong, to _not_ want to kill a vampire?

He pushes away from the wall and begins walking in my direction, but walks past me. I relax a little, as I watch him pick up something. He turns to me and passes it to me. What he gives me is covered in a small rugged towel. I open it slowly and find that my machete is inside the fabric, shiny and extra sharp. I could tell it was mine, from the fact that my initials are carved into it: _E.J_. I look up about to thank him-

"I cleaned and sharpened it myself." He says, friendly smile still there.

I manage to thank him, "thank you. Truthfully I'd forgotten about it." I look at it fondly.

"You-"

"Food's ready- oh, hey Sammy." Dean holds a plate in his hands, piled high with chocolate chip pancakes. They smelt delicious. I walked over to him and grabbed the plate, settling down at the table and digging in. The boy's both let out chuckles as I moaned at how amazing the pancakes are.

I point a finger at Dean, " _you_ are a good cook."

"You should try my burgers." He says hopefully.

"Maybe," I murmur around a mouthful of pancake.

It seemed to have gotten a little awkward, with me eating my pancakes -rather sloppily- and Sam and Dean stood watching me. I looked up from my pancakes, fork loaded with the food, hovering just before my mouth.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" I asked, smiling, then eating the pancakes. Sam looked to Dean with a small smile, he then moved and sat opposite me, whilst Dean muttered about making pancakes for him and Sam, and then walking into the kitchen. Now, looking to Sam, I said, "are you just gonna watch me eat?" He smiled.

"Sorry." His face turned slightly serious. "You can leave when you're ready by the way." I look to him gratefully.

"Thank you for everything -well, apart from the bite." I put a hand to my neck, where the bandage is.

He looks at me, a warm smile on his lips, "you're welcome, Emily, and again, I am deeply sorry about it, I- if I hadn't, you would of been Tara's lunch." I put the fork down, nodding.

It had gone, it wasn't there anymore. The feeling that had nagged me to behead the man in front of me, along with Dean, had gone, faded away. I didn't know how this could of happened, but it didn't matter now, now I didn't want to kill him. He's too nice to kill, to imagine those life filled eyes draining of their kindness, no, I wouldn't even attempt it.

"You know, I've wanted to chop your head off ever since I saw you, but now... Now, I don't- I don't want to kill you..." I look up at Sam, "I should want to though... But I believe what you said- about being hunters- I fully believe you, and I can't kill fellow hunters. I think it's the fact you haven't attempted to kill me too." I didn't know why I told him, I think I just needed to let it out, tell him the truth. It couldn't really matter on the long-run, I'd be leaving soon, going back to a 'normal' hunter's life, killing the things that are only supposed to be in nightmares.

"Well it's true, Emily. Me and my brother, we were well known hunters, the Winchesters... then we sort of dropped off the grid completely, you're the first hunter we've come across in a long time." He scratches the back of his neck, "our closest friend left, so it's just been me and Dean."

"Oh," I felt sympathy towards him, knowing that there isn't anyone out there with him, but his brother. It saddened me a little.

"His presence is sort of lingering, we miss him y'know..." He peers up to me. "You'd be great to have around, by the way..." Dean walks in then, two plates in hand, he walks over to Sam, handing him a plate, then sits down. "wouldn't she Dean?"

"What?" He asks.

"Be a great part of the team?" As Sam was saying this, I was sat, my mouth slightly agape. Sam wanted me to help them? He'd only know me a little while, and a lot of that time I was unconscious.

"Yeah, I know we might of met a little- uh, unnaturally, but, it'd be great to have a hunter around." He pauses for a moment, "You could check under my bed for me when I'm too scared to." I chuckle a little at his last sentence. But, I stop and think of what they're asking.

Could I really help two vampires, who hunt monsters just like themselves? It may make hunting easier- with the extra help, but then again, it could make it worse. I could be outcast-ed for being friends with vampires, for helping them, I could then be hunted on suspicion of being a creature that preys on humans. But all that would just have to be something I would face, if I did help them of course.

"I don't know guys, I wouldn't want to be a nuisance around here. It's a nice place you got, but-"

"You wouldn't be a nuisance, trust us, we want you here. Yes, we've only known you a little while, but honest to God, you'd be a great addition to the team, we'd welcome you with warm arms." Sam says, looking earnest and truthful. Dean nods at Sam's words.

"I -but my stuff, and-and, I-"

"Is that a yes to becoming part of the team?" Sam says hopefully.

"I mean- you-yes! You saved me, working on hunts with you would be awesome." I smile uncontrollably, it seemed that I would have to live with those fears now. But I could deal with that.

From then on, Sam, Dean and me, sat there smiling in a comfortable silence. I would have to fetch my stuff the next day, my clothes, my weapons, this all felt a little unreal. If anyone would have said, _Emily, in the future you're gonna be workin' with some fine lookin' hunters- who, just so you know, are also vampires_ , I would have laughed in their face. I hoped this turned out alright on the long-run, that nothing bad happens.

But, I'm a hunter, something's bound to happen.

 


End file.
